


"Good" Luck+ Valentine

by Rsona5



Series: Adrienette April [12]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette April 2019, F/M, Valentine's Day, good luck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsona5/pseuds/Rsona5





	"Good" Luck+ Valentine

Marinette's Pov

Today has been the worst day in my history of life for bad luck. Why?! Is there a reason I couldn't just get Ladybug's luck in my civilian form. I have literally tried all the methods to get the boy's attention to me. From gifts to compliments but he is oblivious to everything I have done. 

I even wore some clothes that would be a reserve to more of a date and he only batted an eye at me. 

"Alya, I give up. The boy is so dense I think pound cake is lighter." I groaned and fell onto my bed in a flop. 

Just about something was going to be said from Alya's mouth, my mother popped up. 

"Marinette, dear, two of your friends have come up. They're saying they need the both of you." She goes back down leaving both of us surprise. 

"Were you having any company over here?" Alya asked. 

"No, you?" 

"Nope." The silence was there for only a moment before both of us jumped down and raced down the stairs. When we both reach down to see two guys in tuxes. Specifically, Nino and Adrien in tuxes. Well define tuxes that are super fancy. 

"Hey girls. Ready for the best day ever." I see Nino grin before morphing into confusion. 

"Umm... where are your dresses?" He asked. 

"Dresses?" I asked confused and I saw Adrien cough a bit to gain our attention. 

"You girls told us to dress fancy and have a reservation made for L' Amour et la Fantaisie." 

"We never said anything about that place. It's way too fancy and expensive for us to go to." Alya stated as a matter of fact. 

"Ummm..." Adrien stuttered and he must have been nervous as he started to sweat. 

"Bro! You told me that the girls asked for this!" Nino hissed at Adrien. 

"I thought they were the ones who called me to tell you as well." I see Adrien defend himself. 

Something flashes in his mind as he stares darkly at one of our tables. 

"Of course," He mutters and I wonder what he is talking about. 

"DId you really do all of this for us?" Alya asked and I look up to see the boys laughing slightly. 

"Well yeah. You two mean a lot to both of us." I see Adrien agree with Nino and Alya launches herself onto her boyfriend's chest. 

"You."  _KIss._ "Are."  _Kiss._ "The."  _Kiss._ "Sweetest."  _Kiss._ "Boyfriend."  _Kiss._ "I."  _Kiss._ "Ever."  _Kiss._ "Had."  _Kiss._

I look to see Nino and blushing mess with ALya cuddling into him. 

"Well, does this mean we can get out of these really uncomfortable suits now?" He asked and we all laugh at the statement. 

"Wait! I don't understand one thing." I say and everyone looks at me while I look at Adrien confused. 

"If Nino and Alya were going to go together, then who was going to be your plus one?" I see Adrien smile and come closer to me. 

_Meep!_

"Do you really have to ask that, Marinette?" I nod my head and hear him chuckle as he comes closer to me to wrap his arms around me. 

"You." He whispered into my ear as my eyes widen. 

"Me?!" I squeaked. 

"Yes, you. Is it that hard to believe?" He asked laughing. 

"If I say yes, will you laugh at me?" I see him smile widely and nuzzle my head. I could the warmth radiating from him. 

"I promise you're the one I was going to take."

"But, what about Chloé? She has been saying for almost two weeks how you would be her boyfriend." I see him scrunch up his nose in distaste. 

"Chloé is a friend of mine and a dear one at that, but Marinette..." I feel his fingers wrap around my chin and lift it up. 

"You are the one I want." He presses his soft lips over mine and tense. I slowly relax and lose myself to the kiss as I recuperate. 

"Oh! Lovebirds! Get a room to make out in!" I hear Alya shout as we break apart from each other. 

We both blushing red and I hide my face in his chest. 

"Me and Adrien are both going to change into comfy wear and we will be right back," Nino said. 

"Dude, I told you it was a good idea packing those comfy clothes, but no... you kept complaining about bringing extra clothes." I hear Nino whisper at Adrien as Adrien pushes Nino in an annoyed but friendly type way. 

"Shut up. You were correct. Leave me alone." 

"At least we got the girls on Valentine's Day." 

"That we did, Nino, that we did." 

_Best Valentine's Day Ever._

 


End file.
